narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Suigetsu Hoozuki
Allgemeines Suigetsu Hoozuki (Sui=Wasser; Getsu=Mond; Hoozuki=Hoozuki-Beere, japanische Blasenkirsche) ist ein Shinobi aus Kirigakure . Außerdem hatte er einen Bruder namens Mangetsu Hoozuki. Er hat einen zwar treuen, aber auch sehr groben Charakter, der es liebt, zu kämpfen und zu töten. Suigetsu hat die Fähigkeit, sich in eine Flüssigkeit zu verwandeln und ist somit praktisch unverwundbar. Doch der Nachteil dieser Fähigkeit ist, dass er sehr viel trinken muss und schneller müde wird. Orochimaru sah ihn als Gefahr an und sperrte ihn deshalb in einen Wassertank ein, damit er nicht entfliehen konnte. Suigetsus Missionen Nach Orochimarus Tod Nachdem Sasuke Orochimaru beseitigt hatte, befreit er Suigetsu aus seinem Gefängnis. Dieser schließt sich danach Team Hebi an. Suigetsu übernimmt Zabuzas Schwert, das er an seinem Grab stiehlt, da er die Schwerter der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer aus Kirigakure bewundert. Im Anime müssen Suigetsu und Sasuke jedoch das Schwert erst jemand anderem, einem Grabplünderer, abnehmen, was ihnen mit Leichtigkeit gelingt. Außerdem will er unbedingt gegen Kisame kämpfen, um auch dessen Schwert Samehada zu bekommen. Kampf gegen den Achtschwänzigen thumb|left|Ein gewaltiger Gegner Wie der Rest des Teams steigt er später bei Akatsuki ein und macht sich mit Team Taka auf den Weg, das achtschwänzige Bijuu zu finden. Beim Kampf gegen den Jinchuuriki versucht er sein Team zu beschützen. Mit Suika no Jutsu kann er den gewaltigen Hachibi einige Zeit lang aufhalten. Er wird aber trotzdem so stark verletzt, dass er seine feste Form nicht aufrecht erhalten kann und als halb-flüssiger Ohnmächtiger von seinen Teamkameraden weggetragen werden muss. Das Kubikiri Houchou, das am Kampfplatz vergessen worden ist, befindet sich kurze Zeit später, bei Team Takas Aufbruch nach Konoha, wieder in Suigetsus Besitz. Es erhielt von Killerbees Raiton-Schwertern einen Riss. Das Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Suigetsu kann sich nicht verflüssigen Als Sasuke zum Treffen der Kage will, um dort Danzou aus Rache zu töten, steht Suigetsu ihm beim Kampf gegen den Raikage und dessen Bodyguards bei. Suigetsu kann aber nicht viel ausrichten und wird kurzerhand von einem blitzdurchzogenem Schwert lahmgelegt. Suigetsus Schwert wird vom Raikage in zwei Hälften zerbrochen. Nachdem der Kampf vorbei und Sasuke mit Karin auf der Suche nach Danzou ist, verkleiden sich Juugo und Suigetsu als Samurai des Eisen-Reichs, werden aber enttarnt und in ein Gefängnis gesteckt. Nachdem er Juugo und sich selbst mit Hilfe von Suika no Jutsu aus dem Gefängnis befreit, machen sich beide auf den Weg das Kubikiri Houchou zu suchen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Suigetsu in flüssiger Form Suigetsu war ein Experiment Orochimarus. Sein Hiden ist es, sich teilweise oder auch vollständig in Wasser aufzulösen. Somit kann er praktisch jeder Attacke ausweichen. Der Nachteil davon ist aber, dass er von dem Einsatz der Fähigkeit schnell müde wird und viel Wasser trinken muss. Deswegen hat er immer eine oder zwei Flaschen Wasser dabei. Suigetsus Jutsus Trivia *Er hat großen Respekt vor Sasuke. *Er hat früher schon einmal gegen Juugo gekämpft. *Er liebt es, Karin zu ärgern. *Er drängt darauf, gegen Kisame zu kämpfen, um dessen Schwert, das Samehada zu erhalten. *Er nennt Zabuza "Senpai", gibt im Anime aber zu, ihn nie wirklich getroffen zu haben. Jedoch ist er zum Teil ein Vorbild für ihn gewesen. **In Kiri galt er als Wunderkind und als nächster "Dämon von Kirigakure", also möglicher Nachfolger von Zabuza. *Er nennt auch Kisame "Senpai". Dieser erinnert sich an Suigetsus Bruder Mangetsu Hoozuki und Suigetsu selbst, als dieser noch ein kleiner Junge war. *Sasuke scheint zu glauben, dass Suigetsu Kisame übertreffen könne. In Kapitel 404 sagt er "Du kannst ihn noch nicht besiegen". *Er scheint gegenüber Raiton eine Schwäche zu haben, obwohl sein Element Suiton ist. *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Joghurt und Wackelpudding (besonders mag er den Trinkbaren). Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Hebi' *'Team Taka' Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Kiri Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:Team Taka Kategorie:Suigetsus Kämpfe